digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Manetsumon
Manetsumon Manetsumon is the final evolution of Michael Atreides' partner Gabumon Name Origins Manetsumon's name is the romanized form of Rapture, referring to the return of Jesus Christ at the end of time to collect the believer's and send the unbelievers to eternal damnation. Description Manetsumon is the special BioMerge DNA Evolution of the already powerful Omnimon X and Alphamon from Mega-class to the new Giga-class, essentially putting Manetsumon on par with Fanglongmon. Manetsumon is powerful and he knows it as he prefers to ignore anything smaller than Mega-class Digimon, and easily crushes most Mega-class as well. Manetsumon is amazingly fast for his super-massive bulk, moving at near teleportation speeds when the need arises. Manetsumon are apparently capable of seeing everything in their range as one individual saw a Wizardmon even after the Wizardmon had made itself invisible and was hiding within a rock. Manetsumon's physical strength and vitality are also immense as demonstrated by an individual being sighted while single-handedly moving the Continent Server after sustaining an All Delete attack. Naturally evolved Manetsumon usually hibernate within the core of a dungeon deep beneath the ocean floor awaiting an awakening code from Yggdrasil which signals the end of the Digital World. During The Digicore Mystery, the Manetsumon colony is prematurely awakened when the Infected-Shining Evolution is used by MaloMyotismon. Appearance Manetsumon is a multi-kilometer long Dragon covered in horns, spikes, and claws. Whereas Fanglongmon is a golden hue, Manetsumon is naturally a silver color with bands of light rippling across the body. The skin itself looks like liquid glass flowing over layers of reflective crystal, the eyes are like Blue-White Diamonds, filled with a sort of inner fire, the gleaming claws and teeth shine with the sharpness of regular use, and the limbs roil with the gigantic masses of trained and toned muscles. Origins Evolution: Omegamon X and Alphamon being hit by a concentrated enough amount of the X-Virus during DNA Evolving with the Crest of Light, Blue Card, and the Armor of Light after consuming enough digicores and fractal code from defeated enemies. Formation: A team of hackers sending messages between themselves developed a way to embed messages within Trojan Horse viruses designed to penetrate each others defenses. As they designed ever-stronger defenses, the virus was developed until it gained pseudo-intelligence. Near this point the messenger virus was discovered by Yggdrasil and implanted into a digicore to evolve. The digicore eventually grew into a Gabumon that was found by Michael Atreides. Attacks The following lists the attacks used by Manetsumon: Melee * : The horns and claws on the body glow red with emotional energy and then storm at the opponent with such speed and force that it blows away great canyons. * : Manetsumon begins a convoluted dance involving him twisted through himself end-on-end until all that is left is a mess of hyper-fast digimon that resembles an extremely large Rasenshuriken. Manetsumon then demiTeleports into the target, causing insane amounts of damage. If the opponent gets caught within the attack, the ever shrinking confines within the sphere rapidly destroy even the hardest defense. Defensive / Healing * : The scales fire tiny black spheres of vortex energy that disrupt, block, and absorb incoming attacks. * : Manetsumon breathes out a shuddering breath that fully heals whoever breaths it in. Can revive from dead twice. Ranged * : Manetsumon roars out a wave of energy. While this initial wave is harmless, its passing produces countless twisters that shoot out beams of death which gradually converge in the sky into a giant energy mass that Manetsumon can direct into a target. * : Manetsumon converts itself into a fractal energy being that can freely edit all digital code in its region. Variations / Subspecies After BioFusion evolution, the Tamer can condense Manetsumon's fractal code onto the Tamer to form a Humanoid version of the Digimon. OuManetsumon OuManetsumon is the BioMerge of Michael Atreides with Manetsumon Name Origins OuManetsumon's name has the added King prefix which simply means that OuManetsumon os King of all the god-like Manetsumon Description OuManetsumon is the special BioMerge of the already powerful Manetsumon. While retaining Giga-class, OuManetsumon compresses the incredible power of Manetsumon into a highly agile humanoid form, essentially putting OuManetsumon on par with Yggdrasil. Whereas Manetsumon ignored all around him, OuManetsumon has a much higher intelligence and compassion, mostly caused by the joining of human and digimon minds. OuManetsumon are apparently capable of freely editing the digicores and fractal code of everything in their range as the one OuManetsumon formed edited in a line of mountains to block an incoming attack by WarGreymon. OuManetsumon's physical strength and vitality remain immense and if anything are slightly boosted by being compressed into such a small form. Appearance OuManetsumon is a humanoid Human / Digimon hybrid with a distinct Cyborg look. Whereas most Cyborgs are a steel hue, OuManetsumon becomes a liquid glass color with bands of crystal refraction rippling across the body. The skin itself looks like liquid steel flowing over layers of compressed muscles, the eyes remain similar like Blue-White Diamonds, filled with a sort of inner explosions. Origins Evolution: Manetsumon BioMerging with his partner. However, the are few enough Manetsumon to begin with due to low numbers of Alphamon, Omnimon X, and the required sub-materials to DNA evolve the two. Even if these requirements are met, Manetsumon do not even acknowledge the few humans they encounter, much less try to understand each other enough to permit BioMerge. Attacks The following lists the attacks used by OuManetsumon: * : OuManetsumon generates self-perpetuating energy blasts from his sword that form a ring of a temporary impenetrable barrier around/across the digital world and reset everything in that area. This is a much larger version of the All Delete-type attacks used by some Mega-class Digimon. * : OuManetsumon can teleport himself and/or others. Notes: Category:Fan Digimon